Vongola: Un hogar de locos
by xanyxhi
Summary: —Como sea, —suspiró Tsuna—, cuando me despierte todo esto será un sueño. Yo iré a la escuela y actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi tutor no es un bebé, Yamamoto no puede desafiar la lógica del tiempo y el espacio y Gokudera no se habría metido en mis pantalones. Traducción autorizada


Título original: Vongola: Home for the Crazies

Autora: Khorale

Título en español: Vongola: un hogar para locos.

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia. KHR! pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia le pertenece a Khorale. No gano absolutamente nada haciendo esto.

Resumen: Traducción autorizada.

—Como sea, —suspiró Tsuna—, cuando me despierte todo esto será un sueño. Yo iré a la escuela y actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi tutor no es un bebé, Yamamoto no puede desafiar la lógica del tiempo y el espacio y Gokudera no se habría metido en mis pantalones.

_Khorale: Esto es un… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle. Esto es una idea que tuve al azar cuando leo mucho crack y parodias tanto como en los universos de Naruto y Harry Potter. Tengo que admitir que será muy interesante ver una insana décima generación en acción. Espero que escriba esto bien. _

_Abajo, he intentado diferentes estilos de escritura para los personajes. No sé si lo hice bien o no (aún tengo mis otras historias en las cuales trabajar). No creo que esto pueda ser más que un one-shot, entonces lo voy a quitar y ponerlo en algún otro sitio con alguna otra historia. _

_¡Denme sus comentarios!_

Xanyxhi: ¿De verdad alguien lee esto? En fin, ¿perdón? Hey, sé qué tengo un sinfín de traducciones por completar, pero las voy haciendo a paso de tortuga. Estaría actualizando más rápido una de ellas, porque alguien con corazón de oro se ofreció a darme una manita.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**¿Qué los hizo de esta forma?**

* * *

—Volveré enseguida —fueron las palabras que Iemitsu habló antes de que Tsuna no lo volviera a ver otra vez.

Al ser un bebé, no le afectó mayor cosa. El niño inocente había creído con todo su corazón las palabras de su padre y esperó religiosamente en la puerta cada día por el regreso de Iemitsu.

El volverá. Años y años de decirse eso a sí mismo que se había convertido en un mantra. Años de dolor y soledad formaron una máscara que escondía al verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi hasta que al castaño dejó de importarle.

El mundo lo miraba como Dame-Tsuna, el estudiante que nunca sacaba una A porque nunca le importaba nada. La máscara fría y apática que hacía que todos se alejaran de él.

Incluso hasta el día de hoy, Tsuna aún tenía un poco de esperanza que moría de poco en poco cada año. Lentamente, se separó de la realidad y miró su vida progresar sin importarle con una mirada fría. A diferencia de la mayoría de máscaras, ninguna emoción yacía debajo de la superficie, e incluso si la hubiera, estaba enterada tan profundamente que tomaría años de terapia para incluso ver un atisbo de ella.

Hablando de otra cosa, Tsuna era muy bueno manejando grupos de personas con suficiente poder (individual) como para hacer volar una ciudad pequeña.

Al ser mayor (muchos, muchos años en el futuro cuando finalmente se convirtiera en Vongola Decimo), las personas preguntarían—: ¿Por qué alguien como usted se convirtió en un jefe mafioso?

A lo que Tsuna respondería—: Porque soy la única persona lo suficientemente demente como para _manejarlos_.

* * *

Tras años de esconderse de Bianchi y su cocina venenosa, Gokudera Hayato tenía una de sus habilidades perfeccionadas:

La habilidad de esconderse.

Oh sí, ríete todo lo que quieras. Pero Gokudera realmente llevaba Esconderse a un nivel completamente nuevo. Podía meterse en cualquier hendidura, sin importar que tan estrecha fuera. Podía estar en una habitación sin que nadie notara su presencia. Podía entrar en una prisión de máxima seguridad y salir de ella en una hora sin dejar un trazo que indicara que él estuvo ahí.

Así de bueno era.

Con su intelecto de genio, Gokudera podía ser muy creativo. En su infancia hizo bromas—muchas de ellas. Desde echar alcohol a las bebidas de otras personas (en particular las de Shamal), hasta dejar desnudos a personas en la cima de la mansión (nadie sabía cómo los puso ahí). Al final, fue declarado no ideal para ser el próximo cabeza de la familia y su padre procedió a buscar un nuevo hijo.

Dolía ser ignorado de esta forma, por lo que Gokudera hizo más bromas por atención.

Finalmente, cuando había ido muy lejos (había manipulado digitalmente una foto de su padre con otra mujer. Era seguro decir que la marca roja con forma de mano en la cara del Señor Gokudera no iba a desaparecer muy pronto), fue sacado a patadas de la casa con un fajo de dinero y un boleto a Japón.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando eso pasó.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi era un niño relativamente tranquilo.

Era el orgullo y alegría de sus padres. Con sus mejillas rellenitas y ojos redondos de color ámbar con cabello negro y sedoso atrajo a muchas señoritas arrumándolo cuando era niño.

No era como si fuera _tonto_ o algo por el estilo, pero Yamamoto siempre era tan jodidamente _despistado_ que rayaba en lo innatural.

Siempre podía encontrar alguna otra justificación alternativa para explicar algo, mucho de ellas siendo tan absurdas que nadie le creía.

Al crecer, declaró del beisbol el Rey de todos los deportes y luego procedió a unirse a un equipo. El problema era que era terrible en todo lo demás, por lo que nadie lo quería en su equipo.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando Yamamoto logró llegar a la victoria y participó en tres torneos nacionales y se logró _ganarlos_.

Era simplemente asombroso y muy pronto se volvió popular.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Yamamoto siempre veía a un solo niño que sobresalía de entre la multitud, sin vitorearlo ni sin verlo con asombro. Esa persona simplemente miraba con ojo crítico y nunca decía nada.

Uh… ¿quizás Tsunayoshi-san era un alienígena enviado a la Tierra para observarlo?

* * *

Dolor

Ese era la sensación constante de su infancia. El ver cuartos blancos y agujas y cables y cuchillos… le enfermaba.

Rokudo Mukuro era un niño muy… _ajem_ único.

Por supuesto no era mucho decir sobre el hecho de que era el único sobreviviente de los experimentos de Estraneo. Después de todos los infiernos y vidas pasadas y reencarnaciones por las que ha pasado, Mukuro ni siquiera recordaba su propio pasado nunca más. No cuando se había mezclado con el tremendo desastre que eran las memorias de sus otras vidas.

Pero su primera memoria clara fue el despertarse en una sala de operaciones fría, con doctores encima mientras puyaban su ojo lo cuál era _muy_ doloroso.

Mukuro no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber tenido un par de ojos azules, pero al verse en un espejo y notar su ojo rojo—con el kanji de "seis" dentro—era inquietante.

Afortunadamente (o no, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada quién), los dos últimos niños experimentados lo habían dejado para irse a ese lugar pacifico que era el Cielo. Los científicos habían ido a botar los cuerpos y habían dejado al cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente de su última rata de laboratorio.

Mala idea.

Cuando regresaron, la habitación ya no estaba de la misma forma. No, estaba llena de tentáculos y monstruos gruñones con mandíbulas boquiabiertas negras y colmillos amarillos goteando veneno. Flores de loto brotaban sin siquiera agua y cosas salidas de pesadillas se arrastraban por el suelo.

Los científicos no murieron. Mukuro no era tan gentil como para permitirles el alivio del olvido y volver a alguien loco no era algo por lo cual se ocupara Vindice, ¿o sí?

Por lo que cuando hombres encapuchados con cadenas arrastraron a la familia Estraneo, pataleando y gritando, a Mukuro se le fue permitido rondar por el mundo sin problemas.

El ilusionista sí pidió tener a alguien que se hiciera cargo de él (es decir, su eslavo), y Lancia no sabía que era lo que hacía su familia. Por lo que el hombre de cabellos oscuros también fue dejado en libertad, velando por su hermano pequeño adoptado en el mundo de la mafia.

Qué dramático.

* * *

—Deja que te muerda hasta la muerte —las palabras salieron dulcemente de su boca. Ojos grises afilados les miraron con ira a sus oponentes, la sed de sangre bramando por dentro.

Hibari Kyouya desarrolló un gusto por la carne cuando alcanzó la edad de diez años.

Siempre fue violento, atacando las personas por delante y detrás. Un pequeño diablillo del infierno que no podía ser domado que hasta sus padres le tenían miedo. El padre de Hibari había pensado que darle algo sin punta, algo con lo que fuera muy difícil derramar sangre, pudiera saciar los deseos de su hijo de aplastarle el cráneo a alguien. Aparentemente se equivocó, sólo hizo las cosas mucho más peor que nunca antes.

—¡Ayuuuudaaaa! —el matón sollozó bajo los pies de Hibari. El prefecto frunció el ceño, decepcionado por la reacción.

—Qué débil, Herbívoro. Estas manchando a Namimori al aglomerarte —con un giro de su tonfa, el ruido de un cráneo golpeando el pavimento, el hombre cayó inconsciente junto a la acera.

Hibari canturreó, indicándole a Hibird que lo acompañase.

—Por no poner una buena pelea, tu castigo es… —Hibari se detuvo en lo que levantaba al hombre. El matón inconsciente colgando sin poner ninguna resistencia.

Hibari abrió un compartimiento secreto en sus tonfas, revelando un cuchillo pequeño de bolsillo. Ojeó la hoja limpia de acero, frunciendo un poco.

—Lo había lavado ayer. Ahora será desperdiciado en alguien como tú —habló el Caníbal gravemente como si el matón le hubiera ofendido.

Con un resplandor plateado, Hibari le había cortado ambos pulgares al hombre. Sangré manchó el suelo mientras el matón abría sus ojos de golpe. Gritó de dolor cuando vio sus dígitos sangrientos. Hibari no hizo nada salvo el recoger los pulgares del piso y guardarlos en una caja para que fueran lavados más tarde.

—Has asesinado en numerosas ocasiones a demasiados ciudadanos. Piensas que eres un carnívoro, reinando sobre todos —gruñó Hibari—, la próxima vez que creas eso, te comeré entero.

No había duda en su voz cuando lo dijo.

* * *

Chrome sabía que sus padres la abandonarían un día.

Todo comenzó con su primera golpiza. Su padre había llegado tomado a casa y a su madre simplemente no le importó. Tuvieron una pelea y la culparon a ella. Tenía seis años en ese entonces y no podría haber hecho nada como para afectar su relación, pero a nadie le importó.

A nadie le importaba. Siempre era solo Chrome contra el resto del mundo. Tenía que defenderse por su cuenta, ganar su propio dinero, dormir en los jardines de los vecinos. Todo salvo escaparse ya que entonces sus padres la arrastrarían de regreso, de vuelta al infierno que deseaba no volver a ver.

A muy temprana edad, Nagi cambió su nombre. No quería ser lo que su padre quería que fuera—una pieza de matrimonio para obtener más dinero para su familia. Tampoco quería cumplir con las expectativas de su madre—una chica débil y tímida que obedece los pedidos de todos como un buen y lindo esclavo. Nagi—no, Chrome, remodelaría su propio destino con sus propias manos.

Chrome era inquieta, no le gustaba estar restringida o quedarse en un solo sito por mucho tiempo. Era un hábito por escapar de la policía, quienes con frecuencia trataban de atrapar al pequeño ladrón que robaba del centro comercial local. También odiaba lazos—no podía evitar el repentino sentimiento de envida cada vez que miraba otros niños con sus familias. En secreto, Chrome también quería una, pero años de una infancia borrosa habían enterrado ese deseo muy por debajo junto con su personalidad tímida.

Tenía trece años cuando conoció a Mukuro Rokudo, quien tenía dieciséis. El joven de cabellos azules estaba viajando por Los Ángeles (su lugar de nacimiento) junto con Lancia cuando se conocieron.

Fue una muy larga historia incluyendo a un gato, una experiencia cercana a la muerte y un hospital. Mukuro se las arregló para salvar a Chrome a tiempo, pero ambos tenían algunas heridas por tratar como pequeños golpes y heridas. Pero después de eso, los dos eran inseparables y completamente leales el uno al otro. Nada podía separarlos, era como si fueran una sola persona en dos cuerpos.

Cuando le preguntaban su opinión sobre Mukuro-nii, Chrome respondería calmadamente que amaba a su hermano adoptivo como a nadie más en el mundo y que sentiría pena por el idiota que tratara de lastimarlo. Cuando a Mukuro le preguntaban acerca de que pensaba de Chrome, el sonreiría y respondería que no quería a nadie más como hermana. Cuando le preguntaban a Lancia acerca de ellos dos, el hermano mayor respondería—: Son como la misma persona, pero en sexos opuestos.

Después de fabricar su muerte vía ilusiones, Chrome estuvo libre de sus padres. Para siempre.

Ahora para sus vacaciones, Japón sonaba como un lugar agradable…

* * *

Había una sola cosa que Ryohei amaba aparte del boxeo y eso era ser casamentero.

Cuando le preguntaban que porqué, Ryohei respondería—: ¡Es romántico al EXTREEEMO!

Verán, cuando estaba pequeño a Kyoko le gustaba ver telenovelas. Las miraba todo el día y toda la noche y pronto Ryohei también se vio atrapado en el romanticismo de todo eso.

Ryohei amaba la expresión de felicidad en los rostros de las parejas y ese revoloteo de satisfacción en su corazón cuando él ayudaba a que eso pasara. Amaba saber que hizo algo bueno en el mundo, que había causado una cara más a estar iluminada de alegría.

Sentimental, lo sé, pero él lo ama.

Sin embargo, a pesar con todos sus esfuerzos aun había alguien de quién no podía sacar una sonrisa.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El rostro de Dame-Tsuna siempre estaba tan deprimido, hacía que el corazón de Ryohei doliera al ver como su compañero estaba siendo atormentado. Pero no podía intervenir, las personas que atormentaban a Tsuna también estaban amenazando a su hermana si él hacía algo.

Por lo que Ryohei fue dejado al lado, hirviendo de rabia ante su inhabilidad para ayudar.

Kyoko se estaba sintiendo preocupada por su hermano, incluso cuando no sabía que estaba mal. Aunque sí notó como le estaba poniendo algo de atención a Tsunayoshi-kun, pero lo pasó como un intento de su hermano por hacer amigos.

Entonces un día Ryohei llegó a casa, su cara inexpresiva y vacía, y subió hacia la privacidad de su cuarto. Kyoko se comenzó a preocupar, aunque no lo mostraba.

Arriba en su cama, Ryohei miró inexpresivamente hacia la pared, tratando de digerir lo que había pasado ese día y la información que amenazaba con sobrecargar su cerebro.

La persona que había prevenido su amistad con Sawada-san, quien había amenazado a Kyoko, quien era un asesino en masa y quien tenía sus pulgares—Hibari había cortado sus pulgares.

Ryohei contuvo sus ganas de vomitar. No sabía si sentirse repugnado o aliviado.

Finalmente se decidió por irse a dormir, con suerte sin tener ninguna pesadilla.

Mañana encontraría a Sawada-san y hacerse su amigo.

* * *

El afro de Lambo escondía muchas cosas.

Comida, armas, cepillo para el pelo, cuernos extras, la bazuca de los diez años, ropa interior… todo lo que uno pudiera pensar.

Nadie sabía _cómo_ el niño pequeño lograba hacer todo eso, pero lo hacía. Lambo Adulto retuvo esa habilidad pero seguía sin decir—aunque su cabello ahora estaba más chico había logrado evolucionar su técnica para esconder cosas incluso ahí.

Las cosas que guardaba ahí podían ser útiles en ocasiones, cómo ese clavo de sobra justo cuando el Jefe necesitaba martillar algo en la pared. Él también había proveído el martillo.

Globos con agua para una fiesta, pasta de dientes para una fiesta de pijamas, incluso un pie humeante directo del horno (que nadie sabía cómo cupo ahí dentro), y a veces incluso personas.

Una vez hubo un excursionista quien había jurado haber estado perdido por quince años y había terminado ahí. Describió el lugar dentro del afro de Lambo como "una cueva igual de oscura, pero tupida como una jungla". Lambo asumió eso como un cumplido.

Pero el espacio de almacenamiento de Lambo también tenía un lado negativo. Por ejemplo, muchos miembros de la familia Bovino creían que era una sanguijuela que succionaba la inteligencia del niño. Honestamente, el niño no se _callaba_. Su yo futuro era más llevadero que esto, incluso cuando soltaba absurdeces como "Vongola Decimo" y "Guardián del Rayo" y "Reborn".

Finalmente, el Jefe decidió que Lambo sólo sería un estorbo y que no podría soportar tanta presión de los Bovinos y pensó que Vongola lo aceptaría más como familia que subordinado. Ellos habían comenzado como un grupo vigilante después de todo y el Jefe no tenía dudas de que ellos cuidarían bien de Lambo.

Porque a diferencia de la educación basura que ellos tenían ahí, Vongola era de primera clase.

«_Será mejor que estés agradecido, pequeño mocoso_», el jefe refunfuñó mentalmente mientras preparaba el vuelo a Japón dónde había escuchado que el Decimo estaba.

* * *

_Khorale: Así que un Tsuna al que no le afecta nada, un Gokudera que puede esconderse en lugares imposibles, un Yamamoto cuya imaginación no tiene rival, un Mukuro que puede usar sus ilusiones para hacer CUALQUIER COSA (y tiene un complejo de dios también, pero eso será mencionado después), una Chrome independiente que es viciosa como un demonio, un Hibari caníbal que también es un sádico, un Ryohei casamentero y un Lambo quién tenía un abismo sin fondo por cabello. _

_Lo único que puedo decir eso: Pobre Reborn. _

_Nunca lo verá venir._

Xanyxhi, es decir, la pobre traductora: Uh… ¡pero mirad que historia más emocionante! ¿A qué no es mejor que enfocarse en las otras traducciones que ando por ahí? ¡No me maten! ¡Quiero vivir! O al menos dejadme terminar mis traducciones… y mi carrera…

En fin, ya saben, agradecer a Khorale por haberme dado permiso. Y si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto a la traducción (si hay algún error, o para decirme lo horrible que soy haciéndola) no duden en decirme.


End file.
